A Somber Outcome
by GrimoireNier
Summary: 'He's dead.' 's voice came over the commlink, subdued and unnaturally impassive. Hanzo's eyes widen, bloodshot from the tears he's already been shedding. What?


Not all battles are meant to be won, and this final showdown between Overwatch and Talon was showcasing that quite clearly. The agents all had the upper hand and managed to decimate all the lesser grunts, before they were met with the first wave of "super bosses" Hana affectionately dubbed them. An unknown healer that they had not anticipated, hit harder than Zenyatta does and nearly incapacitated Zarya from the start. After he was eliminated, they advanced with further caution, making sure to have those that stayed in the back, healed up first as their front line advanced.

The second wave consisted of a lot more snipers than was remotely comfortable in a dungeon-esque setting. Widowmaker was among them, trying to take out the nuisances early as Sombra was on ground level disabling their tanks's shields, making it difficult to find cover when the assault rifles behind the hacker were unrelenting.

 _Healers, take cover when you need to. We cannot afford to advance further without you._ Jack's voice was heard over the communicator.

They all affirmed their status, not only to show that they heard but as a reminder those four were alive still. Ana as she confirmed, prepared a sleep dart deliberately for Talon's deadliest sniper, knowing damn well that her scoped shots were wounding those that couldn't all fit behind Reinhardt's barrier. As she shot it, the French woman in her sights was out like a light. "Bed time." She smirked cheekily, alerting the others that they should advance, as she trained her sights on Sombra's movement, readying another.

Almost entirely depleting their forces, they tried to make quick work of eliminating Sombra, but she translocated out of the scene, barely surviving.

Hanzo, advanced with the group of seemingly healthy agents but from a higher stand point, along with Ana. Snipers were essentially when a lot of the manpower was treading on foot. Using his sensory arrow to be their eyes for the next push. Twenty or so bodies past the hallway? What could possibly be waiting for the agents further ahead?

* * *

Chaos.

"JESSE!"

Hanzo didn't realize that he roared out the name of the gunslinger until it echoed throughout the battle field that had been torn asunder. Enough of Reinhardt's Earthshatters had crumbled the foundation and Junkrat's RIP tire explosions had ignited a fire that smoldered much of the walls. The archer lifted McCree's body into his arms and limped their way to cover from one of the undamaged poles that managed to remain intact and not crumble around their surroundings.

"Jesse, Jesse," Hanzo was patting the side of McCree's face, the cowboy's prosthetic arm was malfunctioning and his armor underneath his attire was finally pierced through by one of Widowmaker's scoped bullets. After the first shot, she took another that ripped through McCree's abdomen. The wound was extensive and the bleeding was nonstop.

Coughing, he turned his head to hack blood and bile on the ground nearest them. He didn't have a chance to launch his Deadeye.

"Well darlin', I think this might be—"

"Do not dare utter those words, Jesse McCree." Hanzo threatened, unshed tears stinging behind his eyes. Pushing his commlink, he needed backup—immediately.

 _Shimada here, I have Agent McCree, we need healing as soon as possible. Who is available?_ His voice was frantic, raspier from exertion and the blood pounding in his ears. He heard that more so over the gunfire and the agonizing wails of pain from either side.

 _This is Mei, um, we might have to retreat._ Her timid and exhausted voice was bogged down by everything.

 _What?_ They didn't think to make the call to retreat earlier?

 _Mercy's respawning device is malfunctioning and she's already trying to save those that have been badly injured._ Hanzo closed his eyes and let tears fall in the shadows, some dripped onto McCree's face. The man in question, weakly reached up and brushed his thumb under the sniper's eye; slowly and drained.

 _Where is Ana, Zenyatta and_ _L_ _ú_ _ci_ _o_ _?_ He was about to panic. Scratch that, his levelheaded composure had already cracked and he was officially panicking.

 _We are unsure where Ana is, she went MIA after Tracer's chrono accelerator spasmed and Reinhardt is pulling Roadhog and Zarya back—they were both unresponsive when he found them._ The scientist evaded where the DJ's whereabouts were.

 _I did not ask for-_

 _He's dead._ 's voice came over the commlink, subdued and unnaturally impassive.

Hanzo's eyes widen, bloodshot from the tears he's already been shedding.

 _What?_

 _Han . . ._

A deafening pause, even for the noise in the background.

 _He's dead. He provided us his last sound barriers and—_ Hanzo heard how much she was struggling to form the words.

 _Talon initiated their own sneak attack purposely depleting his barriers. Then Widow, she—_ Hana hiccupped into her commlink, then sobs came through. Whoever's links haven't died or was lost in the field, heard Hana Song mourn for their teammate and close friend.

Below him, McCree kept trying to grab the archer's face, blood on his hands from him trying to not bleed out.

"Our Lúcio in a better place, Han?" Jesse looked pale.

This was it, if Lúcio was dead, then what did their body count actually look like since the respawn device wasn't working and Mercy wasn't within reach to resurrect anyone?

 _Hanzo, Zenyatta has advanced with the group of 76, Genji, Junkrat, Bastion, and Orisa._ Mei's voice returned.

 _I was with them, but_ . . .

A nervous laugh came.

 _I am unable to move and I'm here with Torb. . . He's also unresponsive._

No.

 _I'm really scared, I'm trying to wait for Reinhardt to come back to help me._

This was the end, wasn't it? Depressing thoughts absorbed him.

 _I'm not leaving_ _L_ _ú_ _ci_ _o_ _, he deserves a proper burial._ Hana grief stricken, and out of her mek.

Was there no saving grace for them?

"Don't leave me . . ." McCree uttered, he turned Hanzo's head with his now crusted hand of blood and pressed their lips together.

"Never." The dragons stirred, they had been ready to be used ages ago. But the domino effect, loss of communication from over half their team and the unknowns of their team weren't responding made the timing poor.

Closing his eyes, he listened to his surroundings.

 **Personne n'échappe à mon regard.**

Clicking of heels that sounded far, but he knew that this ability she used enabled her to see them for a brief period of time.

One shot, skull meeting concrete could be heard.

"I don't think Mercy is gonna get that thing running in time . . ."

Vehement cursing and screaming; bullets erupting from an assault rifle followed.

"Let me—I got this." McCree tried to push himself against the ledge, he turned to the direction of where the steps were coming from. The archer knew that stopping McCree wasn't an option, but he readied his bow. He couldn't even stand, but his knelt stance was good enough. He didn't want Hanzo to leave him, but that didn't mean he got to protect him one more time.

A lone tumbleweed passed, his left eye glowed. Three targets were in his sights. He never misses.

 **It's high noon**.

They were caught off guard.

 _DRAW!_

McCree fell unconscious, his ultimate taking too much energy from him. Before he fell, the lamented roars of dragons resounded. He wasn't sure who his lover was aiming at, but whoever they were deserved it. None of them deserved the fate they received.


End file.
